


sunflowers and violets

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gals being pals, Kissing, Making Out, Possibly OOC, Reading, Sexual Tension, Wrestling, just fighting over a book with ur fren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Look, look I wasn’t laughing directly at you,” explains Triss. Yennefer lifts an eyebrow. “I mean just the way you covered you lil blush and started to mumble - funny but not in a bad way!”Triss stares at Yennefer, waiting for an answer. She does not get one. A sigh leaves her mouth, and she stands up. Dust dances in the air - Yennefer sneezes and Triss smiles. Cute. She stretches, body cracking, and steps up to the sitting sorceress.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	sunflowers and violets

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance with the ooc wjdjjs idk how ro write their characters so like uuuh yeah forgive me

The sun peeks through the leaves and branches of the forest. It’s sunlight sleeps on colorful flowers, tall grass, and two woman sitting opposite of each other. It carcasses their skin with warmth and peaces, telling them there’s no pain here. 

The woman live in cruel times; they must learn and grow beyond then what was once expected of them. People are dying and witchers are disappearing. Politics and wars are fuming, ready to burst any second. One woman, elf blood runs in her veins, Yennefer, takes her duty as a future mage who will guide kingdoms to come seriously. The hunch back girl wants to be more than what she is - she is willing to do anything to achieve it, but softness still rules in her heart (one day, it will be gone. she will be hungry and venomous with rage in the future. no longer the sweet girl she once was. yennefer will become ruthless and dark, but maybe light will touch her again, and her violet eyes will glow with happiness. maybe.) She ignores the pain scratching her back from the inside and scoots close the tree she is near and leans against it. The pain is still there. 

The other woman, beautiful locks and chocolate eyes, Triss, flips through her book and watches from the corner of her eyes as Yennefer lifts the book up in her face. They are from different schools, but have found a spark between each other. It had yet to grow into a flame that will consume them both. Triss moves forward, back no longer against the tree she sits near, and observes the black haired girl across her. Her book settles in the grass next to her thigh and the root of a tree. 

Brown eyes watch the other girl intensely. She notices the pull of chin on her chin, how Yennefer’s short hair frames her face, the subtle glimmer of purple eyes, the pores and acne, biting of the lip, and the overall beauty and cuteness of the Yennefer. An insect flutters in her catacomb heart, and she smirks when their eyes meet. Yennefer shifts her eyes quickly back to her book and moves the mass up to her face as she tries to hide the red tint painting her cheeks.

A giggle escapes her mouth. The sound is round and crooked, not meant to come out. Yennefer scowls behind her book; a middle finger is given to Triss. The woman tries not the laugh and grin at the sight of the girl comically holding the item and whispering the words under her breathe. She tries not to. The laughter is pulled down into her chest but it keeps on rising and rising until she wails with laughter. 

“Shut up!” barks a flustered Yennefer. 

Triss laughs louder and says, “I don’t understand why it’s so funny but,” she groans, “you’re face.”

Yennefer turns a bright red and goes back to reading her book, ignoring the laughing person. She ignores the minor hurt in her heart and focused on the text.’

“Look, look I wasn’t laughing directly at you,” explains Triss. Yennefer lifts an eyebrow. “I mean just the way you covered you lil blush and started to mumble - funny but not in a bad way!” 

Triss stares at Yennefer, waiting for an answer. She does not get one. A sigh leaves her mouth, and she stands up. Dust dances in the air - Yennefer sneezes and Triss smiles. Cute. She stretches, body cracking, and steps up to the sitting sorceress. 

She does not get a look of acknowledgment, just murmurs about spells and intense eyes looking at paper. 

Yennefer ignores the sudden sound of chuckling in front of her even if it makes her pulse quicken. Before she could glance up and look at Triss a hand lands firmly on her book. Triss grins, mischievous and ready to play. Then, the book is torn from her grasp, and Yennefer snaps her head up and yells, “asshole!”

She stands up and leaps towards Triss. The curly haired woman lets out an oof when Yennefer manages to catch her, and they tumble on to the ground. Yennefer ignores the sore pain that resonates inside her and moves her hungry hands to reach for the book in Triss’s possession. Nimble palms hold tightly onto the item and lifts it above her head. Triss, stretching her arm out as the book it out of reach, giggles. 

Yennefer growls and climbs the woman. She leans over her face, breasts covering Triss, and grabs her wrist and pulls it her direction. The book falls into hands, and Triss lets out a muffled yelp. 

“Cheater!”

In retaliation, Triss pokes Yennefer’s side, making the woman recoil back and hit her head in Triss’s torso. A fire crackles around them and Triss pushes the panting woman off her. She straddles Yen’s hips. The books gets lost between their hot bodies, and they wrestle each other with their arms. Both are grinning with sweat growing on their backs and quickly tire out. Yennefer lays on her back, given up, and tries to catch her breathe. She feels Triss on her, every short breathe becoming longer and squirms. 

Brown eyes pin her when she starts to move and breath leaves her lungs. She sees the curve of the woman’s jaw, how her neck is revealed from her peach dress, the captivating brown eyes, and soft twists of hair. She rises from her spot, elbows deep in the grass and soil, and Triss comes close to her face. They stare deeply into each other’s eyes, asking. A nod is shared, and they kiss.

She moves her head up around Triss’s level and uses her both of her hands to hold the woman’s face. Pink flesh clash harder with teeth and tongues hesitantly touch. A whimper slips from the freckled woman. Yennefer hums, pleased with the sound, and deepens the kiss more. 

Triss tastes like grapes, salt, and stone. The woman holds onto Yennefer, a hand in her hair and the other onto the cloth of her dress. She twists her head, reaching the back of her mouth and Triss moans into the touch. They stay like that, kissing, for endless minutes before Yennefer pulls away with a gasp and string of salvia. 

Their eyes meet, and they flush like virgin girls. Yennefer wipes her mouth and asks, “where’s my book?” 

Hurt flashes on Triss’s face before becoming attentive. Hands wonder across Yennefer’s body until they stop at her thighs where a pressure it lifted. Triss waves the lifted pressure, the book, in front of Yennefer and cheers, “here it is!” 

Trembling hands take the book. “Thanks.” 

Triss hums, and awkward silence falls between them. Yennefer glances at a perplexed Triss. She lifts an eyebrow up in confusion, and Triss tilts her head. 

“Can you get off me,” asks Yennefer. 

The woman on her startles and says, “oh, I’m sorry.” The girl stands up and offers a hand to Yennefer. A smile graces her lips as she wiggles her fingers in her face and teases, “come on, cheater.”

Yennefer rumbles at the name but accepts the hand anyways. They dust off their dresses. Violet eyes scout over the grass and flowers, looking for something.

“What is it?” questions Triss. She waits for something - expects more of their lips.

“I’m looking for your book.” 

Her excitement falls, and she looks back to where she was sitting. A orange cover peeks through the greenery near her sitting area and she points at it. “There it is.” 

Yennefer walks to the direction of the books and bends down to pick it up. Brown eyes stare at the woman’s round rear. She notices the shape and curved of the sorceress’s body and feels a subtle heat on her face at the sight. 

“Triss?” 

She snaps her head up to look at purple eyes and responds, “yes?”

Yennefer squints her eyes, holding the two books closer to chest, and says, “let’s go.” 

Triss nods, and they walk back. Nature covers their body as they travel through the forest and step around the unruly roots. Triss, not paying attention to her steps, trips. A pulse of magic is sent her way, and she floats in the air. She looks up at Yennefer with wide eyes, the woman scoffs. 

Hands settle her down back her feet and Yennefer says, “be careful.”

“I know.” 

Purple eyes squint at her again, and then her chin is being lifted up. “May I kiss you, again?” suddenly asks Yennefer. 

Triss gulps and croaks, “yes, please.” 

Lips softly touch her’s and it does not last long. The warmth of Yennefer is gone too fast, and she swallows down the groan of disappointment. 

She stares at Yennefer, watching her every movement. The woman smirks and murmurs, “cute.” 

Triss blushes and turns red when she feels a hand slips into her palm. 

“Come on,” says Yennefer, “I would like to continue our activities.” 

Her heart roars with adoring blood and nods, to scared to speak. Triss lets herself be dragged through the forest and smiles at the beauty named Yennefer.


End file.
